


Play to Win

by Dark_Shadows_01



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Shadows_01/pseuds/Dark_Shadows_01
Summary: The Legends have to play to win the Games, keep their sponsors happy and ensure they all had enough money to be revived after each match. But Bangalore is distracted by a certain Combat Medic and finds her rankings slipping, can she pull it back to save herself and admit her feelings for Lifeline?
Relationships: Bangalore | Anita Williams/Lifeline | Ajay Che
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Play to Win

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to my very first fic in the Apex Legends universe, it's the only game that's really made me feel like writing since Mass Effect Andromeda. I've only played Apex Legends from Season 5 so I've put my own spin on the Games but everything else should hopefully be on point!

Lifeline was acutely aware that something was shifting in her relationship with Bangalore as the Games progressed. She didn’t know when it happened, but it was difficult not to notice how the soldier’s tone would soften when speaking to her and how Bangalore was always close by if Lifeline needed help. Even in their randomised squads they were together more but if new players were joining Bangalore seemed to be the Legend who had to babysit them. 

“Oscar Mike, a squad’s attacking!” Bangalore called as she sprinted behind cover, popping a smoke canister to complete her disappearance. Lifeline shook her thoughts away from the soldier and pulled up her Sentinel from her position on the roof and aimed. She caught Wraith on the ankle, causing the woman to tumble from her position higher up on the ridge and into the open spray of Bangalore’s Spitfire. 

“Assisted Elimination,” flashed across her HUD which informed her of all the game’s messages. Lifeline tracked Pathfinder through her scope to see where she could help him out with Bloundhound but before she pulled another shot she heard someone climbing up behind her. Octane, he clambered up noisily but quickly aimed a kitted out Mastif in Lifeline’s direction. One, two clean shots ripped her shields as she fumbled to withdraw her Alternator for the surprise close range encounter but she wasn’t fast enough for the stimed up assailant. 

“Am knocked, enemy up ‘ere!” Lifeline hissed as the shrapnel embedded itself in her body. 

“I downed an enemy friends!” Pathfinder replied cheerfully but it provided little reassurance as Octane was still circling her, waiting for someone to save her carcas so he could take them out.

An Arc Star whirled by Lifeline, sticking into Octane, a beat later he was buzzing in a completely different way but it gave Bangalore enough time to hoist herself onto the roof and finish him off with controlled fire from her G7. 

“I got you,” Bangalore’s soft tone filled her ears as strong arms held her behind cover and started to administer aid. 

“Thank yuh, that was a close one eh?” Lifeline breathed as she summoned her health bot to replenish them both to full health. 

“I won’t let the squad go down if I can help it,” Bangalore replied as she rummaged through her backpack checking supplies. 

Lifeline finished healing and ignored the pang of disappointment in her chest, maybe she had been reading too much into Bangalore’s behaviours in the games. 

“Friends, we only have one more squad to kill!” Pathfinder’s joyful yet threatening quips always put her on edge but Lifeline jumped down from the roof and sprinted towards the robot’s suggested marker. Lifeline didn’t need to look back to know Bangalore would only be a second behind her but it made her run just that touch harder. 

If the soldier had enough breath to sigh and fill her burning lungs with oxygen, as she sprinted behind her team, she would have. Bangalore knew Lifeline wasn’t thrilled with her last remark but as much as she enjoyed the medic’s company, the pressing heat of the game’s rings weren’t the ideal place to do it nor did her current ratings with her sponsors give her space for distraction. 

“Enemies spotted!” Lifeline called through their comms, was she that tired or did she need to train more? Bangalore wondered as she hadn’t realised she was a bit more than a couple of steps behind her teammates, who were now trading fire with the last squad. However a few shots clipped her armour, encouraging her legs to pump faster until she made it behind cover. 

They were overlooking the Cage and Bangalore could see, barely, that it was Mirage’s team hiding out amongst the several levels of the structure. They had Caustic and Watson on the squad so it was likely they were going to stay put and use their traps. Mirage would be easier to coax out to them as he did enjoy a more head on approach but that seemed unlikely as the ring was tightening towards the Cage. Bangalore was the only member of her squad who didn’t have a sniper equipped and the orange wall was slinking closer. 

“Heads up! Calling in the big guns!” Bangalore threw her heavy artillery marker as far as she could towards the Cage. She knew it wouldn’t be as accurate but it was more for show than damage but she followed up with a smoke grenade in front of their cover. 

“Ey whatcha doin’!” Lifeline called in annoyance as smoke ceased her ability to snipe but Pathfinder was shouting about grappling through the air strike.

“Let’s go finish this!” Bangalore yelled as she followed on the zipline to the Cage. Lifeline huffed, didn’t they know they were going to trigger every gas trap Caustic had? The orange haze of the ring was following her but Lifeline waited three seconds before sliding down the line, hoping that would leave enough time for the gas to thin out before she landed. 

Sure enough, Bangalore and Pathfinder were paying for their recklessness by coughing and trying to find reprieve from the gun fire as Lifeline dropped in from above fresh and ready to return fire in earnest. Even with the airstrike shaking the structure, Caustic and Watson had done a frustratingly good job of strengthening their position and mixed with Mirage’s illusions; it wasn’t long for the new champions to be announced. 

* * *

Ajay groaned as she was revived from the games, waking up in a hospital cot wasn’t how she wanted to end these games but at least the second place prize money was still something. She reached over for her care package from her sponsors that was usually waiting for her after the games. It could contain everything from energy drinks, chocolate, fan mail, flowers, parts for her D.O.C but what Ajay was really looking for was the nutrient blocks because her sponsors actually sent her the nice tasting ones. 

Lifeline had only sustained gun wounds this time round so she didn’t need that much time to heal. Traps, however, could have some residual effects even after being revived so Lifeline weaved amongst the other cots to find her teammates whilst chewing on her nutrient block. Coughing to the side caught Ajay’s attention and she turned to the source.

Bangalore or Anita was coughing in her own cot but instead of being decked from head to toe in armour she was only in her form fitting, black base layer. Ajay tried to ignore how the other woman’s muscles were snug beneath the clothing and passed her the water bottle; in her distraction she didn’t notice that Anita only had the standard recovery package by her cot. 

“Thanks Ajay,” Anita spoke, voice husky from the coughing but her bright eyes were searching for Ajay’s.

“Hmph, save your strength soldier girl, your little stunt cost us the games,” Ajay huffed and rolled her eyes as Anita took the invitation to speak again. 

“But I didn’t have a sniper and we would’ve had to move soon with the ring anyway,” 

“Ay shush now and let me look over ya,” Ajay examined Anita’s chart and medication recommendations.

“I’m fine Ajay, I don’t need to loaf around here, Pathfinder was discharged right off.” Anita waited for a response but was ignored. Anita then reached out for the chart in Ajay’s hand only to have hers slapped away. 

“Ow,” Anita pouted as she nursed her offended hand, “I thought doctors were supposed to be nice…”

“ _ Combat _ Medic,” Ajay scoffed, everyone always seemed to forget the first part of her title. 

“An yuh not a robot...most of the time,” Ajay grumbled the last part, she was still a bit sore from Anita’s cold remark in the games. She had thought, hoped the Sergeant did have some kind of interest in her, well, at least more than her abilities as an amazing squadmate. Ajay had stopped reading the chart but kept staring at it as her thoughts took over. 

“Calling Apex Legend Lifeline...ooft!” Anita blurted as Ajay suddenly pushed the medical chart down on her chest and sulked off, not the most professional exit but she was too wrapped up in her head to care.

“He, hey!” Anita spluttered between coughs.

“Ya fine soldier girl, quit lammin’ around!” Ajay called as she left Anita staring in disbelief. Once the soldier had recovered her breath, Anita groaned into the cot and made it a point to catch up with the combat medic later.

* * *

There was a couple of weeks before the next round of Games and the Legends were relatively free to spend their time as they wished. Ajay always tended to the same three things: her clinic, her training and her fans. They were all interlinked really; if she wasn’t fit, Ajay wouldn’t be so hot in the games meaning she wouldn’t have any fans or sponsors to pay for her revival nor would she have any money to run her clinic which also added to her popularity. 

The Games were brutal and would result in people losing their real lives if they couldn’t pay for revivals past their first free ‘trial’. However a few were crazy enough to keep playing without the financial support and often the Legends would show up at memorials, especially if they were squadmates. It was this system that glorified the Games because it made it seem like fame, success and wealth would keep to them safe. 

The Legends were seen as heroes or inspiration to others because they could withstand round after round of punishment within the games. They all brought something different to the arena, so sponsors were easy to come by. Nonetheless Ajay didn’t want to push her luck because the Legends were bound by contracts to keep competing regardless of financial status so there was always the possibility of not making it if their funds ran dry. Sure Ajay had her loyal sponsors but sponsors were free to side with any Legend in between the Games and if they dropped you the difference in financial support was stark. 

_ “I won’t let the squad go down if I can help it,”  _ Anita’s words played over her music, clicking her teeth Ajay pulled out her phone and checked out their stats, filtering by their sponsorships. Ajay hummed as her call sign was near the top of the league, she had been first but it looked like she had lost some sponsors to Wattson. Ajay kept scrolling through the Legends and unusually she had to scroll a lot further down to find Bangalore. 

“Eh now what’s going on.” Ajay muttered, Bangalore had the least? When did that happen? Ajay continued scrolling until she physically bumped into another person. 

“Ah sorry there, oh Renee!” Ajay chirped, pulling her headphones off of her ears as the Voidwalker waved her hand in understanding. 

“Distracted Ajay?” The medic regarded the other Legend in front of her, Wraith was doing pretty well in the stats too. The woman had slowly warmed to the idea of fans because a lot of people had rallied behind her quest to find herself. 

“Ah yeah just checking out our numbers, you doin’ good there Renee!” Renee looked surprised, 

“You’re looking at mine? I’m sure they aren’t as interesting as Anita’s.” 

“Whatcha mean ‘bout that?” Ajay feigned ignorance, was the soldier’s dip in performance that obvious to the other Legends?

“Anita’s usually a firm favourite but she’s hanging out at the bottom with Caustic and Revenant. I mean she has had a few squads of new contestants but I think she’s distracted. Plus we all know she has to work harder because of her IMC background.” Renee summed up. 

“An’ whatcha think is distracting her?” Ajay asked as she replayed the last couple of games in her mind. It was a good point about Anita’s past. Even Ajay wasn’t as accepting when the soldier first stepped on the scene but it hadn’t occurred that it may hinder the woman’s sponsorships even if she placed highly in the games. Did that mean Anita was paying for most of her revivals?

“I’ll let you investigate that one,” Renee smirked as she walked off in the direction of the park. 

* * *

Anita sighed as she stared at her ranking, right at the end with her ass hanging out. Ajay had proven more of a distraction than she’d like to admit. However she had time to improve and her fans, the ones that overlooked her previous IMC associations, would love a comeback. Anita was standing outside the Legends’ training grounds and took the opportunity for a quick fan picture in her maroon t-shirt and simple black shorts:  _ “Ready to retake my place as Champion!”  _

Anita chuckled as she moved through the training grounds trying to figure out where to start first. The other Legends would be sure to comment on her picture but it would only help gather more attention and hopefully sponsors. Anita wasn’t enjoying the line she was riding at the moment. 

Makoa had taken over the heavy weights but Anita didn’t mind, the bouldering section of the grounds had caught her eye. They were perfect for improving her climbing technique as they had replicas of rock faces and building sides. Anita pulled on a weight belt around her waist and clipped on a few weights to keep her company. The soldier worked on scrambling up and down, left to right, static holds and jumping between various rocks. After some time and sore fingers, Anita lay on her back stretching out and focussed on slowing down her breathing, she was covered in sweat but she was having fun with this dynamic workout. 

“Eh soldier girl this ain’t the place for lammin’ around!” A voice called out somewhere from the other side of the climbing section, Anita rolled onto her knees and spotted Ajay on a rooftop. The medic’s hands were on her hips, eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips. Ajay was wearing light blue sleeveless sports top and orange shorts. She too, was sweating and Anita appreciated the sheen on her lithe body, especially over the cryptic tattoo on her right arm. 

Anita stood on shaky legs and made her way to Ajay. Anita cursed her weights as they caught on the various grills and pipes donning the sides of the building but with some quick adjustments she was finally standing a few feet away from Ajay, panting slightly. 

“Ain’t gonna be taking no championship sleeping on the job,” Ajay admonished as she looked at the soldier’s profile, her curly hair was flatter and her t-shirt was dark with sweat and clung to Anita’s abs as she breathed. 

“I was trying a new training technique,” Anita retorted but noted that Ajay had seen her post even if they hadn’t communicated since the hospital. However the thought evaporated as Anita watched Ajay’s hips sway as the medic approached.

“Well maybe a should put you through your paces, soldier girl,” Ajay was in front of Anita now, a hand tracing the rings of the weighted belt, making the weights clink. Anita felt her heart pumping hard as Ajay held her gaze. 

“You ready, ‘Nita?” Anita nodded eagerly even though she had no idea what was happening. 

“Tag! You’re it!” Ajay laughed as she flicked the release clip on Anita’s weighted belt. Anita gasped as the belt fell to the floor with a thud and it was another second by the time Anita had processed the words. 

“He, hey, wait up!” 

Ajay, light and nimble, was already two rooftops away from her and laughing but without the belt Anita was able to move freely over the vents and grills. She had climbed onto the lower section of the building where Ajay had most recently jumped to and Anita tried moving around the side of the building using the ventilation system to inch her way to victory. Ajay’s soft footsteps were heard near the corner of the roof and Anita hoped that both her grip and the ventilation system wouldn’t give out under her. As the soldier was preparing to swing herself up and catch the medic unaware, the metal groaned, then dipped. 

“Shit!” Anita called as she tried to reach the ledge but the metal had had enough and broke off from the side. It wouldn’t have been the worst of falls but it definitely wouldn't be a simple walk off either. Instead of catching the ledge of the roof, two hands shot out clutching Anita’s in a vice grip. 

“I gotchu,” Ajay grunted over the edge as she positioned her feet to use the ledge to help gain some purchase. Anita winced as the vent system clattered noisily below them but used her own feet to walk up the side and allowed herself to be pulled up onto the roof. Both of them rolled onto their backs with the momentum, breathing hard. Ajay was thankful the ledge was there so that she could use her legs because if not, this might have played out very differently. Of course she was used to carrying incapacitated people between stretchers over her shoulders but hanging over the edge of a roof, that was new one. 

Ajay jumped as she felt a finger poke her arm,

“Tag...you’re it.” Anita breathed but laughed as a familiar hand swiped at her. 

“This girl!” Ajay cried out in mock frustration but she sat up smiling, “I won’t let the squad down, right ‘Nita?” 

Anita cringed, so Ajay was still annoyed at her, “Ajay, I’m-”

“Don’t worry your pretty little head ‘Nita, how ‘bout you focus on your stats eh?” Anita sighed, 

“So you’ve seen them too?” 

“Some of the Legends have mentioned it, we know it’s tough when you get new players on your squad but it seems like there’s more to it, something’s up.” Ajay wasn’t about to admit that it had taken her a bit longer to realise Anita’s situation but she was going to call out the soldier now before there was no more soldier to call. A lump caught in her throat but Ajay swallowed it back, she didn’t want to entertain the thought of Anita not making it through the games. 

Anita sat staring at Ajay fighting with herself on what to do, should she just admit her attraction to the combat medic, admit the weight of her IMC past was slowing her down or was it unfair to offload all of this when the numbers weren’t in her favour. She was supposed to be saving for a ticket off the planet but with volatile sponsors happy to bet with or against her, Anita was having to use her winnings to ensure her revival and it wasn’t cheap. She wasn’t out yet but there was a creeping possibility of leaving the medic alone, permanently if she didn’t fix this. 

“Am talented in most tings but mind reading ain’t one of them soldier girl,” Ajay interrupted Anita’s inner turmoil.

“But a have a few suggestions for ya, get yourself moving like this more and stop fighting Makoa for all the weights. Ya might be able to move more in the ring.” Ajay stood up and started making her way to the farthest part of the roof. 

“Oh an’ sweet talk your sponsors for once!” With that the red head hopped over the ledge onto the lower balcony of the building and headed to the exit of the training grounds, leaving the soldier to mull over her words. 

* * *

Networking with sponsors definitely was not her favourite thing to do but now it wasn’t a choice. Anita hesitated in the Legends aesthetics wing staring at the possible armour she could be wearing if she actually forked out for it. If she invested in herself perhaps it would send a stronger message for her sponsors to invest in her too. Anita flicked through the digital catalogue of armour, watching as a holograph of herself donned each one for her consideration until she was ready to enter the changing pod. There was a lot to choose from but instead of simple colours or moving panels, Anita knew she needed a showstopper. She filtered by “Legendary” and whistled at the armour sets, each had unique colours, styles and attitudes, all for a price of course. 

Anita was staring at the ‘Viceroy’ set, now that was a statement with the dark bodice and lines of gold decorating it and the sword was very pleasing; but it seemed more fitting for her reign as champion rather than digging herself out of this hole. Next it was between the ‘Enforcer’ or ‘Officer Williams’ suites, both looked great. Anita enjoyed the addition of the sunglasses as the description said they worked as an enhanced HUD for the games. Opting for the lighter colour palate of ‘Officer Williams’, Anita entered the changing pod to try it on. 

The fit was lighter and more nuanced to her body rather than bearing the wear and tear of her standard kit. 

“Whoa you look gor, gorge, ah you look great Anita! Now I might have competition for the best looking in the games!” Mirage or Elliot called as he had just entered the wing to check out his own new collection of suites. 

“Shut it, Elliot,” Anita chided playfully as she rolled her shoulders and pulled a few punches, testing the gear.

“You got it Officer Williams!” The illusionist winked at her as he stepped into his own pod. Anita chuckled and looked at herself once again before hitting the purchase button. 

* * *

“Lifeline! Over here! Lifeline pose for the camera!” Ajay smiled and worked the crowd as she headed into the sponsor event held for the Legends. There was always one before the next set of games to allow them to garner more support as well as publicise the Games. Ajay was feeling herself as she wore her new ‘Organised Anarchy’ armour set, the design highlighted her street cred, with the black and white design but the blue, red and orange lines brightened up the look and she was loving her white hair. It was an outfit she was more than happy to dance, fight and win in. The cheers from her fans seem to agree with her as she leaned in for various pictures and autographs. 

More and more Legends were arriving and the different fan bases were exploding in appreciation. Octane had grabbed Lifeline’s hand and pulled her to the centre to show off some party tricks and dance moves. They were from the same home planet and Ajay had always felt reassured to have the Speed Demon here with her, even if he had caused her some trouble in the last games. Deep laughter rumbled behind them as Gibraltar joined in their dancing, he was proudly wearing an armour set focusing on his heritage. The paparazzi were flooding them in flashes trying to absorb all the energy from them; hopefully this time they might publish something nice about them instead of riling up tensions, Ajay thought. However something shifted as the last Legend finally arrived, there was a pause as the crowd and paparazzi focused their attention on the tall, firm build of Bangalore. 

Ajay’s jaw dropped as she drank in Bangalore’s new armour, smoky grey and white engulfed her body like the soldier’s smoke grenades but had wonderful pops of orange outlining her collar, ammo pockets and edges of the armour. There was a cocky smile under those very chic sunglasses that were no doubt very useful as Bangalore was bombarded with flashes. 

“Amiga you’re going to catch flies standing like that,” Octane’s voice grounded Ajay in the moment and she snapped her mouth closed. Everything in Ajay wanted to run up and throw herself at the tall woman but she knew Anita needed and deserved the attention. Ajay had always been weak for a lady in uniform and she was glad to have Makoa to lean against right now. 

Anita was thankful for the sunglasses because even though she was supposed to be charming the media and potential sponsors, her eyes couldn’t help but flick over to Ajay every time the younger woman moved. Anita could see the combat medic’s signature toned midriff under what was an awesome outfit and the soldier wanted to stride over and tell Ajay how good she was looking tonight. 

“Bangalore you look amazing but can tell us more about your overall rankings compared with the other Legends?” Ah yes, smooze now catch up with Ajay later, Anita promised herself. 

“I think it was a long time coming for an upgrade to my look but now I have this, regaining my spot as Champion will be a comeback you won’t want to miss. I’m ready to pop the smoke and make 'em broke.” Anita ensured she met with as many fans as possible and discussed strategy with sponsors, which there were more than usual standing around her. Anita may not be the life of the party like Elliot or be high energy like Silva but she was getting positive reactions and a few pledges for the next games, despite some grumblings about the IMC. 

“I’m not with them anymore, I’m here to prove I’m the best Goddamn shot anywhere in the Outlands and fast track my squad to the top. Semper Fi or die!” That response got a cheer from the crowd and drinks appeared in her hand to solidify new partnerships. 

“Our Sergeant is looking rather dashing tonight, non?” Natalie commented as she sipped her red wine beside Renee and Makoa. 

“I’ll say! It’s good to look good!” Makoa agreed, “Can’t look like some grunt all the time!”

“She’s making the right decisions, hopefully she’ll get the win…but not if she's against me,” Renee smirked over her own glass. 

“Eh now Renee calm that fire fire, we all know nobody taking number one from me! But ‘Nita been talking too long and we all know how she is on an empty stomach." Ajay chimed in making the group laugh. Ajay scooped up the whole serving platter from a passing waitress and headed over to her soldier. 

As much as Anita was enjoying the very  _ free  _ flowing drinks her stomach was now calling out for the food platters that kept eluding her. If she could just wave down a waitress...

“Officer Williams can a interest you in some food?” Anita exhaled in relief, finally someone had thrown her a life line, turning to her side, the soldier was surprised to see the one and only! 

“Ajay?” The medic grinned back at her, “Ajay Che coming through! A thought a might steal you for some dinner, if yuh don’ mind!” Ajay addressed the sponsors.

“Keep our champion well fed, Lifeline!” Anita shook hands with her new sponsors as they took their leave. 

“Your timing is impeccable,” Anita praised as she plucked an hors d'oeuvres with one hand and her other, settled on Ajay’s waist much to the smaller woman’s welcomed surprise. 

“Are ya holding me so a don’t run off with the food Officer?” Ajay giggled, as Anita took a few more mouthfuls.

“Hmm something like that, but maybe I don’t want you running off before I’ve had a bite of you,” Anita had leaned down to whisper and the smell of alcohol wafted from her. 

“Eh now soldier girl how much have yuh had with your new friends?” Anita’s words were poking her feelings and stirring her desire but if it was all alcohol driven, Ajay didn’t want their first... anything being something forgettable. 

“Just enough to know I am going to be the next champion and I don’t need to worry about being revived if it all goes South.” Anita removed her sunglasses and looked down at Ajay, showing the medic she was still focussed. 

“So yuh smashed soldier girl, if yuh tink you’re beating me!” Ajay laughed, relieved that Anita was going to be ok and that her soldier’s interest wasn’t just the alcohol talking. Anita chuckled, taking the empty tray from Ajay and placed it on a nearby table.

“Do you think it’s too early to leave?” Anita asked, returning to the medic’s side.

“An’ where did yuh want to go soldier girl?” Ajay crossed her arms and looked at her nails trying to feign disinterest even though her heart was thundering at what she was hoping Anita was going to suggest.

“Somewhere private,” the soldier tried again.

“Like?” Ajay drawled out, tilting her head to the side, she wanted to hear it out loud. Anita took a breath,

“Mines.” the sound of the event filtered around them as Anita held her breath for Ajay’s reply.

“Let’s go.” Ajay pushed past Anita’s shoulder, “You’re it!” 

“Hey wait!” Anita laughed at her new catchphrase as she chased the playful woman to the edge of the building where Ajay was already working her way down.

“Oh the Sergeant left already, that’s a shame,” Natalie spoke as she scanned the room but Renee but smiled as she saw her fellow Legends abandon the event. 

“The Sergeant is about to get her win.” 

* * *

Ajay had been in Anita’s apartment before, usually to drop her off after a particularly difficult match, it was her duty as a medic and absolutely nothing to do with giving the soldier special attention. The apartment was minimalistic but it meant the small trinkets Anita did have, stood out. There was a picture of what Ajay guessed was the soldier’s family, well worn punch gloves on the dresser and a few books. Previously Ajay might have encouraged the soldier to spice up the living space but it made sense now that Anita was using her money as and when it was needed to keep her going. 

“Would you like a drink Ajay?” Anita offered as she stood in the doorway of the bedroom, smiling as the woman was poking around her space. Ajay turned to face her handsome soldier, leaning casually against the doorframe looking good enough to eat. 

“No am good, thought you were hungry ‘Nita?” Ajay purred as she beckoned Anita towards her and she felt a jolt of excitement as the soldier approached, that cocky grin was back, and Ajay undeniably turned on. Strong arms slid to her waist and she wrapped her own behind Anita’s neck, drawing their lips together. 

Shuddering breaths and sweet sighs were their soundtrack as they explored the feel of each other’s mouths but the desire to fuse their bodies was growing. Anita pulled away and chuckled as Ajay’s pout was apparent, 

“I don’t know about you but I think my gear needs to be put away. Wanna help?” Ajay hummed in agreement and tended to the heavy jumpjet and various canisters attached to Anita’s back. The soldier was free to dress down to her underwear and if Ajay had difficulty standing before, she was positively light headed as Anita faced her: shapely arms, powerful thighs and six beautifully cut abs. 

“Oh  _ Annie _ ,” Ajay’s mouth was watering as she kept her gaze on each flex, scar and muscle on Anita’s body as she quickly removed her much lighter armour. Just as Ajay kicked off her baggy trousers Anita was there pushing the medic against the wall, capturing those sweet lips again. Ajay was gorgeous, her soft curves and delicious definition was exhilarating to have rolling under her hands. Anita traced the warm skin of the medic’s sides over her covered breasts and dipped just beneath the band of her underwear. 

“‘Nita please,” Ajay moaned into the soldier’s neck as she felt the teasing hand slide further between her legs. 

“Fuck Ajay, you’re so wet for me,” Anita growled, her own arousal setting alight as one of Ajay’s hands coiled in her hair as the medic moaned in her ear. Anita removed the remaining pieces of Ajay’s clothing and lifted the smaller woman, setting her on the dresser. 

“A been this way since I saw you at the event, so don’t keep me waiting soldier girl,” Ajay moaned and spread her legs inviting the soldier to enter her. Ajay shuddered as Anita wasted no time pushing one, then two fingers into her. Anita groaned in approval as the slick heat coated her fingers. 

“I’ve been waiting to fuck you since I first saw you,” Anita’s deepened voice into another groan as Ajay bit her shoulder and rolled her hips into her hand. 

“Then fuck me Officer Williams,” As soon as the words left her mouth, Anita pumped into her with solid thrusts and dipped her head so she could suck on pert breasts. Ajay’s brain shut down as a thumb started to circle her clit, all energy was converted into electricity running through her body as her orgasm approached. 

“Annie,” Ajay whined as she tightened her grip around Anita’s shoulders. She was so close now. 

“I got you,” a husky whisper by her ear and a strong arm pulling her closer gave Ajay the security to succumb to the shockwaves of her orgasm. The medic buried her face into Anita’s neck, breathing hard in between intermittent moans until her body gradually steadied itself. Anita eased herself from Ajay’s warmth and went to embrace the medic but Ajay caught her right hand. 

“Gimme that sugar,” Ajay licked the length of Anita’s coated fingers and took them in her mouth, taking her time in cleaning them. 

“Fuck  _ Ajay _ ,” Now it was Anita’s turn to whine as she felt teeth grazing her flesh. When Ajay was done, she released Anita’s hand and hopped off the dresser, a hand pressed itself in between Anita’s breasts as she was guided down onto the bed.

“Now be a good girl and remove ya underwear so a can work,” Ajay ordered and Anita obeyed immediately. She wasn’t sure if it was the praise or the firm tone that was affecting her. Ajay hummed in approval as could finally see Anita for all her worth. Slowly Ajay crawled over the warm body of her soldier, brushing their breasts together and grinding her pelvis into Anita’s. 

“Am goin’ to lick every inch of you Anita,” Ajay purred as she reached her ear and started tasting Anita’s earlobe, down her neck, over a bullet scar on her shoulder and focussed on the dark nipples. 

“Ajay, please,” the husky voice was already desperate and hands tried to guide her further down but Ajay slapped them away. 

“Eh now soldier girl this is my turn and you best behave,” Ajay warned, holding Anita’s gaze until the soldier closed her eyes and mumbled an assurance. Ajay bit her lip to stop herself from laughing, poor Anita probably hadn’t been with someone who was brave enough to assert themselves and now the soldier was a struggling mess underneath her. However Ajay had waited a long time to taste the tall woman and nothing was going to rush her. 

Ajay sighed happily as she licked the muscle lines around Anita’s trembling abs drawing hitched breaths from above, as she found sensitive spots the lower she travelled. The medic’s nails trailed over Anita’s torso, over her hip points and barely brushed the neatly trimmed hair. Anita bucked her hips at Ajay’s touch. Anita had been ready to come the moment she had entered Ajay's tight warmth but now the medic was teasing her mercilessly and Anita was struggling to breathe under all of the stimulation. She was used to being in control with her past lovers but Ajay was dominating her far too easily and it was thrilling. 

A wet tongue slid along her left hip bone and Anita gasped, arching into the touch. Anita mentally cursed as she heard Ajay laughing.

“You like that ‘Nita?” The soldier wanted to keep some of her secrets from her attentive partner but her body was buzzing for release. 

“Anita.” The hard tone forced her to look up at the medic, “Did you like  _ that _ ?” Ajay pressed, challenging Anita to give up more control. 

“Please Ajay...more,” Anita hissed as Ajay dug her nails over her hips, a warning for being too slow with her reply but the combat medic pushed the soldiers legs apart and settled between them. 

To say Anita was wet would be an understatement, her pussy was glistening and pooling on the bed under her. Her poor soldier was all worked up but Ajay wasn’t really sorry. The first lick through the soldier’s folds tore a cry out from Anita and Ajay had never heard anything so arousing. Ajay dragged her tongue in long luxurious strokes from Anita’s dripping entrance to her swollen clit. 

Anita clutched the bed sheets as she had a feeling that Ajay would disapprove if she tried to take any control back but with every warm lick her body tightened. 

“A...jay, I need,” Anita was shaking, her body was tensing so much that Ajay noticed her soldier’s wonderful abs looked like they could cut glass but Ajay knew she had to grant Anita reprieve no matter how addictive her moans were. The medic increased her speed and used her hands to spread Anita’s fold so she could focus completely on the sensitive nub. Anita’s mouth fell open as she hung on for a moment until everything went white. 

Soft fingers were playing with the different textures of her hair as Anita groaned from her revival. 

“Alive are ya ‘Nita?” Ajay giggled as she leaned down and pressed a kiss against her lips. 

“Mmm barely,” Anita grinned as she tasted herself on Ajay’s lips. Ajay curled into her side under the covers, a hand lazily playing on Anita’s chest. “Are you ok?”

“Am good Annie, just don’t want to lose you now that I’ve finally seen your abs,” Ajay was trying to hide behind a humorous truth but Anita lifted the medic’s chin up so they could kiss again. 

“I’m not going anywhere, Ajay. Not when you fuck me like that.” That brought the smile back to the medic’s face. 

* * *

Bangalore fist pumped her two new squadmates as the teams were announced and stood on their drop marker. She had to make good on her words to fast track her squad to victory even though they were new contestants. Bangalore surveyed the other teams, Wraith, Wattson and Bloodhound were together and the soldier had a feeling if they dropped anywhere near each other it was going to be a complete shitshow. Further along the dropship Bangalore caught two red buns moving back and forth as Lifeline was prepping her fresh team. At least she wasn’t the only one with the short straw. Bangalore distracted herself by talking through some basic tactics for the games. She had hoped Lifeline would be with her because Bangalore wasn't sure if her aim would be as perfect if the medic was on the other end of it. 

The dropship opened its hangers and Bangalore savoured the rush of air and didn’t look away from the map as she caught one of her squaddies from stumbling off of their station. This was going to be a long set of Games. 

The Legends started dropping left, right and centre yelling various taunts and fan shout outs as they hurtled away. 

“If you’re with me, am wit’ you, ‘member that!” Bangalore smiled as she heard Lifeline drop behind her heading somewhere central with a blaze of orange following her. 

“I came here to party, let’s rock!” Bangalore pushed her team off of the ledge and spiralled them down towards the Slum Lakes, hopefully they’d have some time to gather gear before engaging with anyone. They landed smooth enough and made quick work of arming up, level one armour for the team and an Evo Shield for herself. 

“Help! Mirage is here!” Her panicked squadmate was spraying his alternator at the illusions and clipped the real one... there! Bangalore leapt up on the roof, much easier than before, and pumped her Eva-8 shotgun at the surprised holo-pilot, even her squad got a couple shots in. 

“Good looking out!” Bangalore praised but she popped her grenades to mask them as someone would try to come for the banner. 

“Attention, first blood.” The Games announced, “There is a new Kill Leader: Bangalore, 3.”

Lifeline whistled at the HUD “Glad it ain’t us but listen up the fight happens quick!” Her team was hunkered down in a stilted house and she was checking her sites on her Charge Rifle, silently pleased her soldier was already making an impact. She spotted a team ziplining their way and ordered her team to ready themselves and as soon as the new team, led by Revenant, landed Lifeline popped open the door to toss a grenade out. 

The bang shocked the door and both new players rushed the building. Lifeline almost felt sorry as they ran into her R-99, where they fell two death boxes appeared but a cry from the floor beneath alerted Lifeline that Revenant was terrorising her team. A hell portal had been thrown in and silenced one of teammates, the other had been knocked but at least had the sense to move away from the fight.

Lifeline motioned D.O.C to start healing as she grabbed her team’s banner. The sound of mechanical gears whirring from above gave Lifeline the extra second to roll out of the way as Revenant dropped in from the upper floor. The building was bursting with bullets and Lifeline was using a door frame to help dodge shots but her shields were dangerously low. Another round of shots fired at Revenant from the side, her teammate was up, and out of frustration the nightmarish robot eliminated the new player which left Lifeline free to end him. 

“Good shooting, now let’s get back you back in the Games!” Ajay rummaged for fresh shields before running to the safest respawn point. The Games were aired so it was important to comment and praise new contestants as it always made the sponsors happy. 

The alarm blared signalling the ring was moving and Bangalore pinged her team’s next location. Somewhere in the distance she saw the smoke of a respawn dropship’s jets but it was much closer to the next ring than they were. Bangalore had racked up 7 kills now and only had to pick up her knocked teammates each once but they were feeling the burn of fatigue. 

“There’s a jump tower not that far off, let’s punch it!” Bangalore called picking up her speed as the ring was sure to catch them at this rate. 

“I won’t make it,” her straggling squadmate coughed as she struggled for breath. “Keep going for the jump tower!” Bangalore ordered and her other squad mate followed her command as the soldier doubled back to pick up the faltering woman. Bangalore thanked her lucky stars the woman didn’t weigh much and soon she was grappling up the jump tower. Green smoke trailed after her other teammate and she hoped there wasn’t an ambush waiting for them as they landed. 

Bangalore landed roughly as it was difficult to balance holding her teammate and she fired both smoke grenades just to ensure they had cover but someone was tracking them. 

“Sorry bruddah, Gibby wants a few more kills,” Gibraltar launched his airstrike at the edge of the canyon exactly where Bangalore was trying to hide her team. 

“Air strike! Move!” Bangalore slid down a narrow opening as fire rained on them. The explosions cut into the ground leaving deep craters in their wake. Bangalore grimaced as she realised her team hadn’t followed and she could see their death boxes. The soldier pulled out a medical syringe to recover some health. There were 4 squads left now and the ring was encroaching again. If she went for the boxes it was very likely Gibralter was waiting for her. Bangalore could only hope her sponsors wouldn’t leave her hanging for not making the win. She was still Kill Leader, that had to count for something. 

“Semper Fi or die, hang on squad,” Bangalore declared as she sprinted back towards the banners. 

Gibraltar was waiting for Bangalore to attempt a rescue mission, his Longbow was equipped with a Skullpiercer so it would be a quick fight. What he didn’t know was Lifeline’s squad was creeping behind him. The combat medic aimed her Charge Rifle and broke through Gibraltar's shields with a fierce crack. 

“Sorry friends, I have to kill you now!” Pathfinder swung around and engaged her squad, drawing the heat away from Gibraltar who had thrown down his protective dome. Lifeline emptied clip after clip at the jumpy robot but he had managed to knock both of her squad mates. Suddenly several rows of missiles embedded the ground and Lifeline tried to dive out of the away but it wasn’t enough to avoid the area damage of Bangalore’s airstrike. Groaning the medic crawled down the ridge, she had picked up a self revive but there were shotgun shells being fired metres away and her HUD flashed again, only 3 squads left now. 

Bangalore picked off Gibraltar and checked her map, there were no more respawn points in the ring so her squadmates would just have to sit tight for now. She jogged to the edge of the walls scanning her position and she spotted Lifeline resting against a hay bale. Despite her better judgement she slowly approached the downed combat medic. 

“Finally decided to show up eh?” Lifeline coughed as she looked up into those chic sunglasses. 

“Why aren’t you reviving?” Lifeline snorted, “Why waste a syringe when yuh right there? Hurry up Kill Leader,” Bangalore raised her Hemlock at Lifeline but couldn’t bring herself to pull the trigger. 

"Nita I’ll be ok, quit playing,” dammit why couldn’t they have been on the same squad? Three shots tore the ground in front of Lifeline making her jump. 

“Eh soldier girl ya missed a sitting target, do yuh need to train more?” Lifeline was going to bleed out soon enough so maybe Bangalore didn’t have to pull the trigger on her. 

Two sets of scopes and a crow were trained on the pair. 

“Oh the Sergeant won’t shoot Lifeline, I knew she was a romantic,” Wattson sighed dropping her weapon. 

“Vhat do ve do, the ring is about to close for the final time,” Bloodhound. Wraith rolled her eyes at her squad, there was only one thing to do and summoned her portal. 

“Wait where are you going?” Wattson grabbed the Voidwalker, the French woman looked at her squad leader, “You cannot take their love!” 

“I won’t but I’m going to end this,” Wraith disappeared in a flash of blue. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Bangalore tried, she was stalling again because of Lifeline. All she needed to do was squeeze the trigger and be on her way but here she was, paralysed. 

“Ya airstrike already hurt me, now you dragging this out. Tink of your sponsors, they won’t like this Bangalore.” Everything the wounded Legend was saying was true but Bangalore remained unmoving. Lifeline was about to speak again when an inky blue portal ripped open behind the soldier. Wraith appeared shooting her point blank in the back of the head with a Wingman. Lifeline cried out but another shot rang out, changing the world to black.

* * *

Ajay gasped awake and groaned as her head was spinning like she was shot in the head, head shot. The image of Anita falling limp in front of her replayed and she tried to get out of her cot. 

“Easy Ajay, I’m right here,” a confident voice directed her gaze into warm brown eyes and familiar hands guided an open energy drink into the medic’s. Ajay drank the sugary liquid and the electrolytes buzzed through her veins clearing up the remaining haze of her revival. Anita was sitting in her civvies next to the cot smiling softly. 

“Eh why you smiling? That’s not how it was supposed to go down!” Ajay slapped Anita’s shoulder in frustration, the stupidly handsome soldier had ruined her chances for finding a secure place in the rankings. 

“Go easy on the Sergeant, Ajay, she was only following her heart!” Natalie spoke wistfully as she and Renee stepped into their portion of the hospital wing. Ajay threw a look at her soldier to let her know they weren’t finished as Renee passed her a tablet that had several tabs open. 

The first tab was their rankings and Ajay didn’t need to scroll as her ranking had remained constant but Wraith’s and Bangalore were right beneath her! 

“Eh now a tink you hit me pretty hard there Renee, a don’t tink am reading this right!” Ajay exclaimed, making the women laugh. 

“You might need to read the headlines twice then, babe.” Anita spoke as she cautiously sat next to her combat medic, wary she may have to fend off more attacks. 

_ “Kill Leader Bangalore’s heart exposed in Apex Game’s romance!” _

_ “Bangalore stunned by wounded love, Lifeline!”  _

_ “Ruthless Wraith finishes the games taking out lovestruck Bangalore and Lifeline!” _

“Oh no,” Ajay breathed looking at Anita, “My good name is now attached to yours!” Ajay poked the soldier’s chest in jest. “Renee, Natalie as soon as this one slacks it’s your turn to show your love, you owe me!” Ajay called out playfully as the two women suddenly made their excuses to leave. 

“My name isn’t  _ that _ bad,” Anita pouted but Ajay pulled her in for a kiss, “Always keep your name near mine Sugar,” 

“But not above?”

“Oh Annie we both know we prefer it with me on top.” Ajay purred and her soldier swallowed hard, turning pink. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! I finally finished this piece, it just kept growing and growing and I wanted to try and give you some semblance of a plot but I don't know if it worked haha! Let me know what you think, I'm hoping to dip more into this pairing and others in the future. 
> 
> Take care everyone, stay home, stay safe and stay sane! - Dark_Shadows_01


End file.
